ปทานุกรมศัพท์ควอนตัมลีพ
A [[The Ant Cartoon|'Ant Cartoon, the']] (n.; title) B Badminton (n.) an indoor game usually played by two or four people (and sometimes unusually played by three, five, or even six people). Players hit a small feathered ball called shuttlecock across a net using a racket, or, in Member 001's case, a water bottle. Blang (n.; character) Bog Summersand (n.; character) C Calvora (n.; location) name of the city where the first chapters of The Original Quantum Leap and The New Quantum Leap are set [[The Capital|'Capital, the']] (n.; location) D [[A Diary from These Little Wings|'Diary from These Little Wings, a']] (n.; title) a short story originally written in Thai by Member 001. The published English version was translated by most of the Quantum Leap Members at that time. E Elysium Garden * (n.; title) a one-chapter manga of Quantum Leap Project administered by Member 005 and written by Member 002, Member 009, and partly, Member 007 * (n.; location) the eponymous forest in the Elysium Garden manga. It is the only place on earth where plants can still flourish. F [[Fah|'Fah']] (n.; character) a female character in the story of Quantum Leap 0 ''novel and manga [[Felia Belfort|'Felia Belfort']] (n.; character) a character making the first appearance in the Leap 1 of ''The New Quantum Leap manga Fen (n.; character) nickname of Felia Belfort; see Felia Belfort Feeling of emptiness (n.; TH ความรู้สึกว่างเปล่า) a state of mind experienced by some people during the time of sadness or despair and is said to be able to replace sorrow. The term is described by Fah in the Quantum Leap 0 novel G Gale (n.; character) God of Drought, the (n.; character) Goddess of Fertility, the (n.; character) see The Goddess of Harvest Goddess of Harvest, the (n.; character) Gust Hitchhiker (n.; character) H Hugo Fentis (n.; character) I Ivory Reeve (n.; character) J Joke Study (n.) the study of the how the context of a language can be manipulated to create new meaning in a jocular way. Quantum Leap Joke Study is also a subject taught at Quantum Leap School. K Kaia (n.; character) the girl protagonist of Quantum Leap series * ~ Wintzell (n.) the girl protagonist of The New Quantum Leap manga Kant (n.; character) Key of Unity, the (n.) Kyle (n.; character) Kras (n.; character) the main protagonist of Quantum Leap series * ~ Wintzell (n.) the main protagonist of The New Quantum Leap manga L [[Little Bird|'Little Bird']] (n.; QL) M Mai (n.; character) [[Marsh Bolenore Falgure|'Marsh Bolenore Falgure']] (n.; character) the boy protagonist of Quantum Leap series N Nam (n.; character) Nat (n.; character) Nick (n.; character) a scientist who appears in Quantum Leap 0 and also during the flashbacks in The New Quantum Leap. Nick is the only one in World Government's research team to precisely predict the occurrence of Quantum Leap Phenomenon. Noctosaur (n.; QL) a QL rumored to be extremely sensitive to light. O Ostan Bar (n.; location) a bar in the town of Calvora. Ostan Bar is a residence of Ostan and Marsh Bolenore Falgure in all Quantum Leap main stories. Ostan Bolenore Falgure (n.; character) a character that appears in many Quantum Leap mangas P Pat (n.; character) one of several major characters in Quantum Leap 0. Pat is characterized by his golden hair. He is the son of the Police Commissioner and the cellmate of Nat, the main protagonist. Procrastinate (v.) (disapPROVing) to delay doing something that you should do, such as Quantum Leap works Provian Philosophy (n.) a branch of philosophy established and developed by the president of Quantum Leap Project. Q QL (abbr. Quantum Leaper or Quantum Leapian) an animal that has been evolved to have supernatural powers, such as telekinesis. Every QL emits SE particles as its natural power source, which separates them from ordinary animals. QLAT (abbr.) see Quantum Leap Aptitude Test QLP (abbr.) see Quantum Leap Project Quantum Leap * New ~, the '(n.; title) a Quantum Leap manga written mainly by Member 002 and Member 003. The story is based partly on Member 001's Original Quantum Leap, and heavily on its prequel–Quantum Leap 0. * [[The Original Quantum Leap|'Original ~, the]] (n.; title) the first Quantum Leap manga in the world * ~ 0 (n.; title) a science fiction novel written by the President of Quantum Leap Project; a manga adaptation of the novel * [[Quantum Leap Aptitude|'~ aptitude']] (n.) * [[Quantum Leap Aptitude Test (QLAT)|'~ Aptitude Test']] (n.) * ~ God (n.) the legendary deific title said to be achieved by only few who have mastered everything there is to learn and acknowledge in the entire Quantumleapology and Quantumleapic universe * ~ Project (n.) the greatest cartoon group in the world; the project on which the group is working * ~ School (n.) a hypothetical school for formal education about Quantum Leap Project * ~ test (n.) a standardized test designed and administered by Quantum Leap Project * ~ Theme Song (n.) the main musical theme of Quantum Leap Project planned to be used as an opning theme of the upcoming Quantum Leap Animation * ~ work (n.) any of the works or publications produced by Quantum Leap Project * ~ Zero (n.; title) see Quantum Leap 0 Quantumleapic (adj.) connected with Quantum Leap Project or anything from Quantum Leap Project; like Quantum Leap Project in some quality; <> Extraquantumleapic * ~ Memorial (n.) any Quantum Leap Sanctuary where Quantum Leap's prolific deeds and fame have been inscribed or displayed [[Quantumleapness|'Quantumleapness']] (n.) the quality of being Quantum Leap or Quantumleapic; the degree of one's resemblance to Quantum Leap Project or its manner [[Quantumleapology|'Quantumleapology']] (n.) the study of all of Quantum Leap Project R Reath Lesti, Dr. (n.; character) a character that appears in a side story of the New Quantum Leap manga RESET (abbr. Resurrection of Earth Sustainability - Exospheric Terminal) S SE (abbr. Sonus Electricus) Sleep (v.) to rest with you eyes closed and your body and mind not active. Frequently performed by Member 001. Sonus Electricus (n.) see SE South Lucia (n.; location) T Talking Doll, the (n.; character) Ton (n.; character) Tong, Sergeant (n.; character) an enthusiastic young police officer in Quantum Leap 0 novel U V Verop Haga Cryptan, Dr. (n., character) a character in The New Quantum Leap. Verop is the head scientist of Calvora Town. W Win (n.; character) a character in Quantum Leap 0. Win is a boy who befriended Nat in the prison. World Government (n.) X X, Year (n.) see Year X Y Year X (n.) In the plot of The New Quantum Leap, Year X initially refers to the year when the meteorite fell into the ground of the Southern Forest. Z หมวดหมู่:Quantum Leap Education